If Gai Hadn't Been An Orphan
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: What if Gai hadn't been an orphan? Would that day had changed for the better?


**If Gai hadn't been an Orphan**

**Summary: What if Gai hadn't been an orphan? Would that day had changed for the better? -Sakumo OOC but who isn't if they're suicidal?**

**Goi is not mine; the story idea is but not Goi or anything related to him. I read about him from some story, don't remember what and just borrowed him. I OWN NOTHING!**

Sakumo Hatake was silent as he watched the sunrise, hands on his tanto, posed over his stomach. Sakumo was tired, tired and sad, and angry.

Sakumo's grip tightened.

He thought he'd done right yet everyone scorned him, even the teammates he had saved. Not only do they hurt him, they hurt Kakashi. His precious Kakashi!

Well no more.

Sakumo steeled himself. He did this, his son was free, and so was he.

Sakumo silently pulled his tanto back, charging it with his signature white chakra. He thrust forward.

"SAAAKUUUMOOO!"

Sakumo froze, just an inch away. Instantly he turned, hiding his blade behind his back. A fast green blur jumped into the living room through his, fortunately, open window. The creature quickly stood and gave a 'good guy' pose.

The thing was a tall, muscular man wearing a tight, green spandex suit with a Konoha headband as a belt and red leg warmers. The man had a huge smile with large white teeth as well as a silly goatee and creepy caterpillar eyebrows.

Sakumo sputtered with shock. "Goi! Wha- What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission in Kusa?" he asked.

The sunrise made 'Goi's' smile blinding. "My Youthful Rival! I have Returned from my Most Youthful Mission of Springtime Youth early! I've Decided to Use My Extra Youthfulness to Challenge You!" he exclaimed.

Sakumo was silent. He should say no, tell Goi to leave so he could complete his sin. But… Goi was his friend, an invaluable ally… the only one to stay by him when everyone else would spit on him… He shouldn't be so selfish… Maybe, one last moment with his friend…

Sakumo gave a small smile. "Okay Goi. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Goi enthusiastically pointed behind Sakumo and out the window; Sakumo glanced behind him. The Hokage Mountain with its three faces in all its glory.

"We Shall Youthfully Race! First to the Top of the Youthful Mountain Wins! Our Sons of Youthful Springy-ness awaits Us!" he shouted.

Sakumo nodded. "Alight Goi," he replied, stealthily replacing his tanto. "How do we do this?"

Good guy pose. "Taijutsu and Throwing Only! As We Are Currently Tied, the Winner of this Youthful Match will be Marked Temporarily as the Greater of Us!" he yelled.

Sakumo nodded and opened the large window. Goi and Sakumo stood side by side, tense; Goi silently threw a kunai up. They watched, and as soon as it hit the ground, they shot from the compound. It was just them now, no one else, just two crazy jounin racing at impossible speeds.

It was almost unfair, as occasionally, a Shinobi would throw something at Sakumo. He mostly ignored it but Goi stopped one with a kick and glare; shocking his friend. Goi gave him a grin.

"No Distractions my Youthful Rival!" he said loudly, truth underling his words. I'll protect you.

"Hm," Sakumo replied. Thanks.

In unison, Sakumo and Goi began to run up the mountain, skillfully avoiding the faces and weak points. As they got closer, they got faster.

On the top, Gai and Kakashi were waiting. Kakashi was reading a training scroll while Gai was goading him on and on about them becoming rivals. They looked up together as they heard running; all they saw, at first, was dust, then two figures. Quickly, Gai snapped from his stupor of awe and then ran to the finish line, Kakashi subconsciously following. Kakashi watched them in amazement at their speeds while Gai kept his eye on the line; he'd determine who'd win.

Sakumo and Goi were shoulder to shoulder, shoving each other, allow them to pass for a moment. They were mere feet away and it was nearly impossible to tell who would win. Almost in unison, the two fathers crossed the finish line; skidding to a stop a few feet away. Goi instantly turned around, striking a good guy pose of anticipation while Sakumo merely glanced over his shoulder.

Gai, after getting over his awe again, grinned. "The winner," Goi nodded, encouraging his son, "Sakumo-oji!"

Goi faltered while Sakumo gave a small smile. "That was fun Goi," he said sincerely, and Goi heard it.

Goi became serious, motioning the kids to leave. Once they were out of hearing distance, Goi turned to his friend. Sakumo frowned; his friend was rarely this serious about anything.

Goi gave a wry grin. "I know times are tough now. The world seems to be against you," Goi began.

Sakumo froze. It was true but… Did Goi know? Did he see after all?

Goi looked him in the eyes. "I'm here for you. Not just as a rival, but as a friend and confident. I'll always be here," he said.

Sakumo stared, and stared, and then he told. He told, and told, and he couldn't stop. Without realizing it, he'd begin to cry, and his friend was holding him. Goi was silent.

"I'm here," he murmured, he'd fix this.

**In loving memory of Maito Goi, who **_**did**_** fix it. Sakumo lived to fight with his rival for many more months until they both died in the Kyuubi attack.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So there it is. And if you a real fan of Kakashi and his friendship with Gai then you recognize this race; I thought Gai, being who he is, would use this race as well in the future in the name of his 'Youthful' father. You know?**

**Btw, after it would go on like Naruto story line, had to kill them in some way without it being ugly and without adding an unexpected character to the story. Hopefully that will tone down the 'What ifs?'**


End file.
